Ultimate Unova
by jacob.strange.397
Summary: Jason Sanders has always wanted to be a pokemon trainer. Now he can when he goes on a pokemon journey.
1. Chapter 1

Jason Sanders was a ten year old boy and ready to start his pokemon journey. Jason lived in a small city called Nuvema Town. But the start of the journey was tomorrow morning. It was getting late and he wanted to wake up early so he put on his blue footie pajamas and went to bed. He was going to get a pokemon tomorrow and go on a journey to catch all pokemon. There are pokemon trainers, breeders, masters, champions, and owners. Jason wanted to be the champion of Unova but first he had to become a trainer and get all 8 gym badges. Jason imagined himself as the champion and his pokemon as legendary. His parents would be very proud of him if they hadn't died in a car accident. He has been sent to his Aunt's and Uncle's house. Jamie and Finn were glad that they're nephew was going on a journey. By then, Jason fell asleep and had a dream of which pokemon to pick. Snivy, a leaf snake pokemon, Oshawott, a sea otter pokemon, or Tepig, a fire pig pokemon. He couldn't choose because they're all evenly matched. He would eventually have to choose. Jason woke up from his sleep and shuffled over to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of cargo shorts and a blue t-shirt with a pokeball on the front. He got dressed and went downstairs. He put on socks and shoes and brushed his long brown hair. He said goodbye to Jamie and Finn and went outside. He walked over to Professor Juniper's lab and stopped halfway to see a little black dot on the horizon in the sky. It was an irregular shape. Jason just walked towards Juniper's lab. When he got inside the lab, the professor was waiting for him. "Hello, Jason. I assume you know why you're here then." She said. "Pokemon journey, right?" Jason asked. "Yes and now you will be able to pick one pokemon." Juniper said as she led Jason over to the pokeballs on the shelf. "Oshawott, Tepig, or Snivy. Your choice." Jason walked to the shelf and chose a pokeball. He dropped it on the ground. It opened to reveal a blue otter with a shell on his stomach. It had a white face and was about 2 feet high. It was an Oshawott. "I pick this one!" Jason said. "Good. Now I want you to finish my research of pokemon by filling up the pokedex. Do you know what that is?" Juniper asked. "No." Jason replied. "Well, it's a high tech computer that records each and every pokemon you meet and give you a description of the pokemon." She said as she handed a computer the size of a cellphone to Jason. Jason scanned Oshawott and it read aloud: Oshawott, the sea otter pokemon. Most Oshawott are friendly but some are aggressive. Oshawott can deflect weak beams of energy with the shell on their stomachs. "Wow!" Jason exclaimed. "Now scan every single pokemon that you can find and every once in a while, check in with me." Juniper ordered Jason. "Are you ready for this? Your life will change in your journey as you grow closer and closer to your pokemon. Now take these." She handed Jason balls the size of a baseball and the top half was red while the bottom was white. There was a white button in the middle. These were pokeballs. "As you know, these are pokeballs and you catch pokemon with them. Just throw it at a wild pokemon and it will open and capture the pokemon." She said. Jason stated, "I'm ready for this. Thank you Professor Juniper." Jason walked out of the lab to see the irregular black shape in the sky gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason walked down Route One on his way to Accumula Town. He heard a rustle in some tall grass and he pulled out a pokeball. A brown mole-like pokemon with beady red eyes appeared and ran towards Jason. Jason threw the ball and yelled, " Oshawott go!" The blue pokemon with the shell on its stomach came from the ball. The pokeball flew back at Jason. Jason took out his pokedex, scanned the mole, and it read: Extremely cautious, they take shifts to maintain a consistent watch of their nest. They feel insecure without a lookout. "Hmm." Jason said. "Oshawott use water gun!" He yelled. Oshawott did as told and fired a blast of water from its mouth. As the water hit Patrat, it ran away. "Hey!" Jason was disappointed in himself. "Good job, Oshawott." He thanked his little friend and put him back in the pokeball. Jason continued down Route One and was about halfway until he saw a strange pokemon. It was a large blue rock with a circular crater in its belly. It had beige rock feet and one ear. Jason got his pokedex out and it read: Roggenrola, the mantle pokemon. They were discovered one hundred years ago in an earthquake fissure. Inside each Roggenrola is an energy core. "Roggenrola, wow." Usually rock pokemon were not in the forest, but in this case it was. Someone appeared from behind a nearby bush. It was a girl with blond hair, black shoes, jean shorts, and a pink t-shirt. "Is this your pokemon?" Jason asked. The girl nodded and asked, "Are you a trainer?" Jason replied, "Starting out as one, wanna battle?" The girl said, "Just so you know who beat you, my name's Lily. Lily Parker. And yes, I would like to battle." Jason smiled and prepared to battle. Jason was the first to react. He threw a pokeball and Oshawott appeared. Lily threw a pokeball and Roggenrola appeared. "Use water gun!" Oshawott shot a blast of water at Roggenrola. After the high pressured water ended, Roggenrola remained unharmed. "What?" Jason yelled. "Roggenrola is invincible to most attacks. The only thing it's weak against is grass attack." Lily explained. "Now use rollout!" Roggenrola curled into a bowl made of a large boulder and hurled itself at Oshawott. Oshawott fell back and hit its head. "Oshawott, get up buddy." Oshawott moaned and pulled itself up. "Use water gun again!" Oshawott shot water from its mouth. Roggenrola stepped back two steps stunned. Roggenrola rolled towards Oshawott once more. Oshawott fell over in a faint. With swirly eyes, Oshawott moaned as it lie on the ground. "But water type moves are supposed to be super effective against rock types. " Jason explained. " Yeah, but I've trained Roggenrola to be strong against most attacks." Lily said. "Really?" Jason was mad. He realized that Oshawott had never been in a real battle before then was calm again. Jason got a pokeball and made Oshawott return to the ball. "Good job, Oshawott." Lily returned Roggenrola and asked " You battle pretty good, but maybe I can give you a few pointers along the way, if you let me." "Well I could use some help."


End file.
